Brothers
by xVeronicax
Summary: I'll tell you what this is, Mirai . . . This is the ultimate punishment!" Trunks is on a mission to make Mirai pay for all of the problems that his return to the present has caused for the younger Saiyan prince. Gh/MTr, Gt/Tr. Yaoi.


Pairing(s): Gohan/Mirai Trunks, Goten/Trunks

Summary: "I'll tell you what this is, Mirai . . . This is the ultimate punishment!" Trunks is on a mission to make Mirai pay for all of the problems that his return to the present has caused for the younger Saiyan prince. Gohan and Goten get caught in the crossfire with rather delicious consequences ;-)

Rating: NC-17

Genre(s): Comedy, PWP and Lemon

Warning(s): BDSM, and/or Bondage, Language, Out of Character (OOC), Sex

Author's Notes: This story was written for (and won!) the Spring 2009 Boxer and Rice fanfic challenge. The theme of the challenge was "Reverse Illustration" and this story is based on a fabulous pic by Thundertori which I can't link because this crazy site won't let me. But you can find it, along with 2 other illustrations that have been done for this story, at Boxer & Rice. The link is in my AFF profile, author name Veronica.

**Brothers**

"Mirai, you fucking asshole!" I shout as I storm out of my office and into the main reception area on the top floor of Capsule Corp. It's only corporate offices up here—mine, my mom's and Mirai's. And I know my mom's not here right now so I don't even bother to watch my language. The receptionists are immune to it by this time.

I bound into his office, but it's dark and he's gone, so all my yelling was for nothing.

Goddamnit.

He's always playing these little pranks on me that he thinks are so funny. And I really shouldn't let them get to me, but today I'm just not in the mood. I've just come back from the longest, most mind-numbingly boring shareholders' meeting you could possibly imagine. And the last thing I need is his crap.

He acts like some kind of older brother whose sole purpose in life is to torment me. Which wouldn't be so bad, I suppose, if I didn't live for 20 years as an only child. When your so-called brother just shows up out of nowhere and fucks up the sweet deal you've got going for yourself, you tend to get a little annoyed.

At least I do, anyway.

I head back to my office and peel off my suit jacket. I throw it on the couch along with my tie, then unbutton my collar and roll up my sleeves. I'm outta here. On my way down in the glass elevator I can see Goten trotting—no, more like skipping—through the courtyard. He stops to pet a dog that someone is walking. He's so damned cute. And he has no idea the firestorm that I'm about to unleash on him.

"He did it again!" I yell across the courtyard as we get within speaking range of each other. "He fucking did it again, and this time, I'm going to get him."

"Who did what?" Goten asks as he reaches me. "Can I get a hello?"

"Hi," I say sulkily, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Mirai," I pout. "He's always messing with me, Goten." I lean in and lay my cheek on his shoulder as he hugs me.

"Aw, it's just how he shows his affection for you, Trunks-kun." He pets my hair. He's good at calming me down. But this time, I don't want to be calm. So I break out of the hug.

"No, he's making a fool of me! Do you know what he did today? He leaves a message on my desk saying, 'A Mr. Lyon called for you. Says it's urgent. Here's his number.'" I repeat the message to Goten. "So I call this guy back. And when someone answers the phone, I announce myself and ask for Mr. Lyon. This guy tells me that there's no way Mr. Lyon can come to the phone. So I get all insistent, you know? Even drop my name again. I tell him 'you get that damned Lyon on the phone right now if you know what's good for you.' And by now, Goten, this guy is flat out laughing at me. I ask him what he thinks is so funny. And he says," I pause for added effect. " 'Mr. Briefs, you realize you've called the West City Zoo, don't you?' "

I look at Goten incredulously. "Mirai made up the whole thing just to make me look like a moron! Can you believe that?" I ask. "Well can you?"

Goten bites both of his lips. He's shaking his head no, but it's so obvious that he wants to laugh. He turns his back to me and I see his shoulders shaking ever so slightly. "Go ahead!" I yell. "Laugh it up! Why shouldn't you? Everyone else has had a good laugh at my expense today."

Yeah, I'm feeling sorry for myself.

He turns back to me and takes my hands, leading me away from the building. "Lighten up, Trunks, it's funny!" He has his swim shorts on along with a t-shirt. It's hot as hell out and we were planning on going swimming in the in-ground pool at Mirai's flat after I got off work.

Oh, don't even get me started on Mirai's flat. He shows up here in _my _city, rents the most fabulous apartment in the whole town, and I'm still stuck living at Capsule Corp. Okay, so Capsule's not exactly a shack in the woods, but it doesn't have an in-ground pool either.

I know what you're thinking, I could get a place of my own if I wanted to. But me living at home is, at the moment, a condition of access to my trust account. And even though I make a decent salary, I need that damned trust account. Besides, I already tried convincing Mirai to let me move in with him, but he just laughed and said I wouldn't be able to keep up.

So anyway, me and Goten settle for occasionally going over there to swim. But today, I'm changing our plans.

I plant my feet on the courtyard bricks so that Goten can no longer tug me along behind him. "What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Um, I . . ." Think, Trunks, think. I have to get Goten to go along with this. I can't do it all by myself. "I have to get my swim suit!" I say. "Come with me back to Capsule!"

"Okay." He agrees to that part easily enough. But when we enter the main house in the compound, I pass right by my room and sneak stealthily towards my parents' bedroom door.

"Trunks, what are we—." I slap my palm over his mouth before he can finish the sentence.

"Shhh," I warn, winking so he knows not to worry. "Just follow me." We sneak into my parents' bedroom when we're sure the coast is clear. As far as I know, my mom's still wrapped up in that meeting and my dad is probably where he always is. The gravity room.

I slowly approach a wardrobe that's standing along the opposite wall and slide open the door. Behind it there are a half dozen drawers, all locked, but I know they keep the key right on top of the wardrobe.

I reach up and grab it, then open the first drawer. Goten looks at me like I've just done something horrible. "Come on." I give him a face. "Are you really so surprised?" He shrugs it off, undoubtedly remembering how much trouble I used to get in as a kid. He should know, I always took him down right along with me.

I open the first drawer and take out a hot pair of black leather pants. Holding them up to my waist, I give him a look that says, "So, what do you think?"

"Ummm . . ." Goten looks confused. "That's what you want to wear swimming?"

Doh.

"No, you dummy! It's all part of my plan to get back at Mirai!" But he still looks confused. Apparently I'm going to have to make my master plan a bit clearer. "He thinks it's so much fun to humiliate me, right? Well tonight, we're gonna humiliate him! In ways he hasn't even yet conceived of!"

I'm talking really fast and I know my eyes are sparking with excitement. This is gonna be so great. I'll show _him_ who can't keep up.

"Oh, and we'll get your brother, too, while we're at it."

"But what has Gohan done?" he asks, always the party pooper.

"You tell me, Goten! Come on, he must have done something to you in all these years!"

I can see Goten thinking back, far back, in his memory. "Yeah . . ." he says, some fire starting to light his eyes. "Yeah, I remember! Back when he was training for the World Martial Arts Tournament—the one where me and you fought in the junior division—he said I could come with him to train, but he just made me sit on a rock all day and watch!"

"That's it, Goten, that's the spirit!"

His eyes grow even more animated. "And when I got bored and tried to play with some of the forest animals, he yelled at me!" Now he looks really upset. The poor kid. I try to channel that emotion.

"And now, Goten," I hand him a paddle. "He will pay for it." He grabs the paddle, his fist right above mine on the handle, and we lock eyes. "You in?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I'm in."

***

A very short time later, we touch down on the cement that surrounds Mirai's pool. Gohan is standing over a stainless steel grille that's built seamlessly into the modern surroundings of the pool area. He's cooking some steaks. Looks like he put on enough for all of us.

Mirai is lying sprawled on his back in a lounge chair by the water. He's wearing aviator sunglasses and underneath them he must have his eyes closed because he hasn't reacted to us yet. Gohan, on the other hand, is staring open-mouthed.

We must be quite a sight. We touched down back to back, our arms crossed over our chests. We're both wearing skin-tight black leather pants and tall black boots that lace all the way up our calves. We're shirtless, but I have a matching black leather jacket stretched around my arms and Goten is wearing a long black vest. He's holding a crop that I'm pretty sure was made to be used on horses and I have a long black wand with a thick, drooping, hot pink ostrich feather on the end.

I can't believe I found this shit in my parents' bedroom. But somehow, just knowing them, I was sure it would be there.

Mirai finally sits up and lifts his glasses onto his head, pushing his long hair away from his face, which is a mix of total shock and awe. "Nice outfits," he says appreciatively. "Trunks, what's with the hat? You look so gay."

There's a surprise.

Gohan walks over to stand beside Mirai and get a closer look at us. The two of them are wearing matching black swim trunks. Matching. Honestly. I bet that on the back they say "his" and "hers."

Gohan and Mirai. Mirai and Gohan. It's all I ever hear about anymore. There used to be a time when me and Goten were the couple everyone was talking about.

Not that I'm jealous. Or anything.

These two have been inseparable ever since Mirai came back a few months ago. From what I heard, he traveled back in time solely to profess his undying love to Gohan. I have to admit, that's dedication. But he is so desperately, pathetically in love with Gohan it's almost embarrassing. I mean, I have to essentially watch my older self follow Gohan around like a lost puppy daily, and it's really enough to put anyone over the edge.

At least Goten knows that I wear the pants in our relationship. Well, except for that one time with the mini-skirt. And . . . that one other time with a negligee. I mean, I wear the pants except when Goten wants me to wear something else.

Shit.

Oh, well. So I'm a bitch just like Mirai. It's in our genes, I guess.

Gohan puts his hand on Mirai's shoulder. "Is it Halloween already?" he asks. Here's where you have to know Gohan. He doesn't mean it as an insult. I doubt if he even knows how to be sarcastic. He's probably been working so much that he really doesn't know what month it is.

"No, silly," Mirai answers him sweetly. "They're obviously going out to the clubs." He stands up and kisses Gohan on his jawline, as he assumes the conversation is now over. I vaguely wonder what the hell kind of clubs Mirai goes to and make a mental note to tag along next time.

Gohan turns to Mirai and kisses him back, as though we're not even here. He runs his fingers up Mirai's spine and entangles them in his long hair, which is tied up in a ponytail. Mirai presses his whole body against Gohan. Soon they seem to be engaged in some kind of contest to see which one can devour the other first. Mirai throws his head back as Gohan starts working his way down Mirai's neck with his tongue. My future self's eyelids are already fluttering. For gods' sake, you'd think Gohan could make him cum with just one kiss.

Wow, I wonder....

Anyway, it's clear they can't keep their hands off of each other for five seconds. Or their mouths. And it's positively . . . hot. I stare shamelessly.

Goten shifts from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable. "Umm . . . Gohan I think your steaks are going to burn. Shouldn't you turn off the grille or something?" he suggests.

"S'automatic," Gohan manages between licking and sucking.

Of course it is. Mirai probably had this whole place rigged so that they would never have to stop fucking to do anything. Besides, Gohan could care less about the steaks. He's staring at Mirai like he's the most delicious piece of meat on the planet.

Oh well. The fact that they can't keep their hands off each other is going to make it all the more fun when I force them to. I shoot Goten a look indicating that this little display is all the more reason for them to be punished. He nods back at me solemnly.

The lovebirds finally snap out of it when the capsule I've just thrown opens with a loud pop.

"We're not going to the clubs," I say, picking up a pair of leather cuffs and staring up at them as I dangle them above my face. "We came to play." With those words, I glance at Mirai wickedly. I want him to know what he's in for. There's no way he can escape now. Goten is already clasping the collar around his neck.

Mirai looks at Goten questioningly but my love just shrugs and smiles sweetly, looking so innocent. He's good at that. Mirai's fingering the collar curiously. "It looks good on you," Gohan assures him. He's all but licking his lips at the sight of his boy toy in a studded collar. He disentangles himself from Mirai and walks over to see what else I brought.

"No worries, Gohan, we have one for you, too," I say, mocking the sickening syrupy tone Mirai always uses on Gohan. Placing it around his neck, I kiss him lightly just above the collar's clasp. I notice him fluster a bit. He glances at Mirai and Mirai in turn glances at me. He doesn't look so damned self-assured anymore.

"Trunks, stop fucking around." I can tell by his voice that he's on edge. I must have upset him when I kissed his precious Gohan. He tries to unfasten the collar, not wanting to play our game anymore. He's fumbling with the clasp and starts to get annoyed when it won't come off.

"Try as you might, Mirai, it's not coming off." I laugh then nod at Goten who obediently takes Mirai's wrists in his hands and holds them behind Mirai's back. Then of course I have to grab Gohan because he wants to rush to his lover's aid.

"Shhh," I whisper in his ear, holding him hostage by the wrists. He's struggling, but I wonder if he isn't just putting on a show for Mirai. After all, he can't mind my nearness too much. I'm the carbon copy of his one and only.

He stops moving abruptly. "Why can't I get away from you?"

"Aw, Gohan, I don't think you're trying very hard," I coo. Goten is cracking up watching this. He may seem innocent, but he's just as bad as me. I only get blamed for everything because he has those big childlike brown eyes and I was cursed with these scheming blue ones. Anyway, nothing makes me happier than seeing my Goten smile. So I continue. "Seems you haven't been training much since Mirai got here. All that screwing has made you weak."

Goten is giggling uncontrollably now at his brother's complete frustration and utter cluelessness. But I won't keep the secret ours much longer.

"I'm joking, Gohan. It's the collar. It negates your ki, so you can't gather any energy while you're wearing it. You're reduced to the power level of a normal human." Then I run one finger along that sexy vertical crease that runs the whole length of his well-toned abdomen. "An extremely strong and fit human," I trail off as my finger reaches the top of his swim shorts. "But a human nonetheless!" Still holding onto Gohan's wrists with one hand, I put my free hand on my hip and smile, extremely proud. "Another one of mother's great inventions. Oh, and wanna know the best part?" How could I forget this? "They only come off when the clasp is touched by the person whose fingerprint has been programmed into it!"

My mother is a fucking genius. Possibly a twisted sadist as well, but definitely a genius.

Mirai is growling. "Tell me who," he spits between clenched teeth.

"All in due time," I say, and then pout. "Relax Mirai, anger does not become you." But I'm soon distracted again by Gohan squirming against me. If he was putting on a show before, he is acting no longer. He's pulling as hard as he can to free his wrists from my hand, but to no avail. He doesn't like it one bit. He's completely powerless for the first time in his life and I can tell by the way his breath hitched when I explained the collars that the idea is making him crazy.

He is totally at our mercy.

"This is dangerous, Trunks." He tries reasoning with me first then switches quickly to his brother. "Come on, Goten, think about it. What if something should happen? With these on, we're completely--."

"Vulnerable," I finish for him, pressing my lips to his ear again. He freezes at the word.

But while Gohan has gotten more freaked out by my explanation, Mirai has calmed down. He looks impressed, actually.

Well what do you know? I've one-upped him.

"Goten, bring my stunt double over here."

He pushes Mirai towards me and we place him and Gohan back to back then shackle their wrists and ankles to one another so they can't move. At least not very quickly or skillfully. Then I draw Goten in close to me, pressing his back against my stomach and chest, and we stand there and regard our brothers for a moment. I nibble his ear until I feel goose bumps break out all over his skin. He laughs quietly, leaning his head into me. "What should we do with them?" I ask, loud enough for the other two to hear. Goten bites his lip. The way I'm manhandling his brother is already making Gohan flush.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun.

I take my feather in hand and approach Mirai. He and Gohan have already clasped hands behind their backs. They're leaning against each other and seeming to take some comfort in it. Drawing strength from one another.

Good. They're going to need it. At least if I have anything to say about it.

I fish Mirai's sunglasses out of his long hair and put them on me, causing a few strands to fall across his face. God, he is damn sexy. Am I that sexy? I glance at Goten to see if he's staring at me the way Gohan stares at Mirai, but he's just looking at his nails distractedly. He doesn't know what I'm thinking, of course. But he could at least have the decency to stare.

I know what would make him stare.

I reach around and grab Mirai by the nape then press our lips together. At first he stiffens but after a moment he relaxes and lets me in. I imagine he had some internal argument and then decided that kissing himself couldn't be construed as being unfaithful to Gohan.

I deepen the kiss and explore his tongue with mine then press my knee between his legs. It's just as I suspected. As angry as he may be at me, some part of him is definitely enjoying this. I'm sure you can guess which part that is.

"Whoa," I hear Goten breathe. "Gohan, you should see this."

His voice is complete awe. I smile against Mirai's lips. Gohan can't see anything because he's tied up back-to-back with Mirai, but Goten won't leave his brother in the dark. "Holy shit," he continues. "This is hot Trunks-on-Trunks action. Wait, I know! I'll describe it for you. Right now, they're totally tongue-fucking and my Trunks is pressing his thigh into you're your Trunks' crotch--."

"Goten, I swear to Dende, I'm gonna kill you when I get out of these." Gohan twists his arms violently, trying to break free of the cuffs, and Mirai gasps as his arms are likewise twisted.

I pull away from Mirai to double over in laughter right along with Goten. See? What did I tell you? He's not so innocent. He knows just how to push his brother's buttons.

Of course Gohan stops struggling as soon as he realizes it's hurting Mirai. Brilliant. Their love for each other keeps them right where I want them.

"Trunks, let's go inside. It's hot out here."

"Good call, Goten." I take off Mirai's sunglasses and toss them onto a nearby chair. Meanwhile, Goten goes to the place where I burst the capsule and gets some more of our toys. Picking out some sort of human bridle, he fits it to his brother. The leather straps fit snugly around his chest and a chain leads to a little leather handle that Goten is holding tightly. He tosses me a similar one and I do the same to Mirai. Then we unclasp their wrist and ankle cuffs and redo them so that the two are still bound, but now not to each other. I tug at the leash and Mirai jerks forward and almost falls. The ankle bindings don't allow his feet to move separately.

"Looks like you're going to have to hop, Mirai." He gives me a look that says hell will freeze over before that happens. "Unless you want me to drag you." I give the chain another hard jerk and he almost goes down again. Grumbling curse words and turning bright pink, he hops behind me into the house. I laugh and laugh. "You look just like a rabbit, Mirai. And you fuck like one, too. You know where you would fit right in?" I look into his eyes which are precisely at the same level as mine. "The West City Zoo!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, is that what this is about? You have no sense of humor at all. Nor any sense of proportionality! The punishment hardly fits the crime! That was an innocent, miniscule little joke. And this--well, this is--this is just--."

Goten hands me a gag which I promptly shove into Mirai's mouth while he's trying to find the words to describe my sweet revenge. I reach around the back of his head to tie the thing in place then lean to my right to peck Goten on the cheek. "You read my mind, babe." He goes to fetch his brother then, and drags Gohan into the house as unceremoniously as I did Mirai. Then I turn back to my future self, who is now utterly silent, his mouth wrapped around a black rubber ball. "I'll tell you what this is, Mirai." I smile. "This is the ultimate punishment!"

His eyes widen. I motion for Goten to restrain him again. Goten leaves his own brother standing in the middle of the room and walks over to stand behind Mirai, holding onto his arms, which are still bound behind his back. I press against the future me once again and lace my fingers through his long, soft hair. Really, he's hard as a rock. I can feel him digging into my hip bone. He must just love being humiliated. I lean to whisper in his ear, "Got-cha," and I swear I feel him thrust his hips forward.

I glance at Gohan, surprised he hasn't hopped over here to elbow me off of his lover. But he's transfixed. I see a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. Hungry. Yes, he's starving for Mirai. Let's give him his meal, shall we?

The main room in the apartment is a large, open space with a kitchen, living room, and dining room. We're standing in the living room, but the granite countertops of the kitchen are only a few feet away, separated from the living space by a short length of wrought iron railing. I see Gohan has set out plates, forks, knives, and condiments that would have been for our dinner. I go over to the counter and pick up a bottle of steak sauce.

Now might be a good time to talk about the rules of this little game. I'm mad at Mirai, but really, I don't want to do anything that would hurt either one of them. Yes, I do have a conscience, in case you were wondering. Normally, I'm a very nice person.

"Line them up, Goten, my love." I would have dragged Mirai by the hair, but Goten lifts him into his arms and carries him ten feet over to where his brother is standing. Then puts him down gently.

I think someone has a little crush.

I approach the three of them and pace in front of the side-by-side pair while Goten stands right behind them. I'm thinking about how I can guarantee that no one gets hurt. Meanwhile, I make sure that my ostrich feather tickles across their chests each time I pass.

"Okay, as you've probably realized by now, Goten and I have bones to pick with the two of you." I give a meaningful look to their crotches and tickle both of them with my feather. They are filling out their swim shorts nicely. "Mirai has to pay for making me look like a moron on the phone today. And for generally ruining my reputation in this town by running around looking just like me, but acting like a Gohan-obsessed puppy." Mirai is growling behind that gag. Such a lovely sound. "And Gohan, you made Goten sit on a rock."

"I did what?" he cries. "When?"

"When we were training for the tournament that me and Trunks fought in," Goten reminds him, as if it's supremely obvious.

"But—that was ten years ago, Goten!"

"And he's had to live with it every day," I add solemnly, feigning pity for my boyfriend. I really wish Goten could have come up with something better, but Gohan is practically perfect in every way, so he didn't exactly have a lot to work with. "I think we can all agree that you both deserve what's coming to you, so don't try to get out of it. But . . . if either of you is truly uncomfortable, I've heard that it's good to use a safe word."

"What's that, Trunks?" Goten asks.

"Well, if one of them says it, then we have to stop whatever we're doing. But it has to be something that they wouldn't normally be willing to say. It has to be something they would only say if truly pushed to their limits . . . ." I trail off, trying to think of a good word.

"Can it be a phrase?" Goten comes over to stand beside me. I nod. "Then I've got one! If they want us to stop, they have to say, "Truten rules and Truhan drools.'" He smiles.

"Oooh, I like it!" I tickle Goten's nose with the feather and we turn and stick our tongues out at our brothers.

Mirai still has those same wide eyes as before. Gohan blinks. "What's Truten?"

I nuzzle Goten. "It's this."

Mirai narrows his eyes, tilts his head, and makes a sarcastic "awww" sound around his gag. I know what he'd say if he could speak. "How cute. You've given yourselves a nickname."

"Oh, stuff it, Mirai! It's a moniker," I inform him. "All the cool celebrities have them. And what's good enough for Brangelina is good enough for you."

"Ahh," Gohan makes a sound of understanding. "Then I guess we're Truhan." He looks at Mirai and smiles. "That's nice, I kinda like it!"

Gohan. He's so sweet. It's a shame that he keeps such bad company.

Anyway, I'm ready to start now. "So if you two can't take the heat, you're going to have to admit we're better than you, and then we'll let you off the hook. Got it? Now, Gohan, you might want to step out of the way."

I unscrew the cap on the bottle of steak sauce. Gohan looks confused but hesitantly hops a bit to the left, away from Mirai. Mirai's watching him, until he feels the first splash of cold sauce hit his torso. Then he looks directly at me.

I'm going to paint him just like the shitty modern art that's scattered all around his apartment.

With sauce bottle in hand, I draw lines all across his chest and stomach and the front of his shorts. It's all in the wrist, you know. I probably look a little frenzied, but I don't care. When I'm finished, I step back to admire my work.

Good enough to eat.

"Oh, Gohan . . ."

***

Ok, wish I didn't have to do that to you guys, but if you want to see the rest and you're over 18, find me at the following:

AdultFanFiction dot net, author name Veronica

GohanxTrunks dot net, author name Veronica

MediaMiner dot org, author name xVeronicax

or

LiveJournal dot com, V_is_4_Veronica

Happy reading :)


End file.
